Woman's Gotta Do
by STR8BKCHICK
Summary: Alternate Spin on 'Man's Gotta Do..." Read and you shall see..


**_ Woman's Gotta Do…_**

**Summary: So…after writing the first installment…it bugged me ti have Dom save the day just a little. So here is an alternate take on the same fic with a twist.**

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" Dom asked, standing shirtless, licking his lips as he watched Letty stand in the mirror fixing her hair.<p>

"Out." She replied curtly, not bothering to meet his eyes in mirror

He remained quiet as he eyed her movements, sensing the snappiness in her reply as she continued as though he wasn't there.

He had just woken from a nap and noticed her warm body wasn't next to his.

"Your lips are sexy."

"Yea?" She smirked into the mirror, pursing her lips together to evenly distribute her gloss.

"Yea." He drawled, his hand going to his crotch to adjust himself. "They're even sexier when they're wrapped around _this_."

When she turned and Dom got a good look at her outfit, his immediate instinct was to forbid her from leaving, then lift her onto the sink and fuck her until she could no longer walk.

She looked at his hand and his tented pajamas and rolled her eyes.

He watched as her leather clad ass walked arrogantly past him, and he smacked it, causing her to mutter something profane under her breath.

"Alright, I'm out." She sighed, grabbing her wallet.

When she turned to go to the door, he was upon her, giving her 'the look'. She smiled as he kissed her deeply, surprising her as his tongue pushed down her throat and his hand guided hers to his rock hard member.

Squeezing him teasingly, she bit into his bottom lip causing him to back away at the nip, giving her time to step around him and to the door.

"Down boy!" She commanded, walking into the hall and to Mia's room.

* * *

><p><em>Hours Later<em>

Dom and the guys sat around the pit in the backyard, laughing and drinking.

Dom was mid laugh at Leon's story of his latest conquest's boyfriend catching them in the act when his phone rang.

Reaching for it, he brought the phone to his ear, still laughing at Leon's joke.

"Yea?"

"Hey Dom. It's Hector."

"What's up bro?" He asked, laughing at Leon's impression of the girl's face he'd been with.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know that there was some shit tonight at Venom. Letty got into it with a vato."

"What's wrong?" He asked, immediately alarmed that there had obviously been an altercation.

"Letty decked some guy for grabbing Mia. The guy got her pretty good. Look, its handled Dom, so don't go psycho. As your boy, I felt you needed to know what went down. They're on their way to you now." Hector finished, as Dom became eerily quiet.

"Are you trying to tell me somebody put hands on Letty?" He growled, causing his comrades to pause all conversation and turn towards him.

"Dom! Don't lose it, Bro!" Hector encouraged.

"What the fuck you mean? Who the fuck was it?" He shouted, standing to pace as his blood began to boil.

"Yo Dom! Girls are pulling up." Vince informed, gesturing to the headlights in the driveway.

"They're home." Dom said before hanging up the line, walking angrily to the car as Mia and Letty got out. He noticed Mia's scared eyes as she stepped into her brother's embrace, accepting his quick assessment of her before kissing her forehead and walking around the car to Letty.

Before he could get around to her side, he saw her face, a perfect split in her bottom lip with remnants of blood at the wound.

Letty watched as his fists balled and upon instinct they hammered into her hood of her car, causing her to rush forward pushing him away.

He spun from her, roaring into the night, before he allowed her to force him to face her as her fist connected with his chest.

"Fuck, Dom! You fuckin' dented my hood!"

"Fuck your hood! I can fix it. Look at your fuckin face, Letty!"

"Cheap shot, Dom. He's on his way to the hospital." She hunched, looking over at Mia as she shook her head 'no'.

Like clockwork to Mia's gesture, she watched as Dom spun, heading towards his car as Vince and Letty rushed forward to stop him.

"Where are you going?" She questioned, grabbing his bicep and halting his movements.

"The hospital. If that's where he is, its where I need to be." He growled, wrenching his arm from her grasp and yanking the door open.

Vince and Leon both stepped in, dragging him backwards as he tried to get into the car.

"Easy Brother. We don't need you back behind bars."

"Dom, it's cool. I handled it. No need for you to make a big deal. It's over."

"Not a big deal? I watched you in the mirror earlier. Your hair was perfect, your clothes were perfect. Your lips were perfect. Everything about you was pure perfection! You come back to me the way you leave me or there's hell to pay. No negotiation!"

"Understood! I took care of it. Case closed."

"No, case not closed. I ain't said its closed." He fumed as she stepped into his face looking into his eyes.

"I'm fine Dom. My lip is fine."

He stepped into her, making sure their bodies were touching as his hand went under her chin.

He eyed her split lip as her eyes traced his face, watching him inspect her.

"It makes me insane to see this Letty." He murmured into her face, his breath puffing across her mouth.

Vince grabbed Mia, realizing the mood of the situation had changed; Letty was taming the beast within.

The rest of the guys followed them inside leaving Letty and Dom to themselves.

"I know. I like you insane." She smirked, causing a knowing smile to turn the edges of Dom's lips up as he tried to fight the instinct.

His hands went to her waist, pulling her off her feet as she wrapped them around him as he pressed his lips to hers softly.

"You drive me crazy." He growled into her lips, placing a pecking kiss to the bruised flesh as he walked them into the house.

* * *

><p>Once inside their room, he closed their door and sat at the end of their bed with her straddling him.<p>

"Who was it?" He asked pulling back to look in her face.

She hunched her shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck, squirming in his lap as she situated herself.

His hands went to her hips, stilling her movements as her eyebrow arched.

"Seriously Dom?" She asked, gesturing to his hardening member beneath her.

"Don't change the subject. A name?"

"Don't know. He was kinda built like you. Dark hair." She described, her fingers playing with the skin of his neck.

He took notes of the little detail she provided and filed it away. He'd follow up with Hector on it later.

"Come here." He purred, his hands caressing the sides of her face before pulling her slowly into him and kissing her lips again.

"I don't want anything to happen to you, Letty. This could have been worse." He sighed.

"I'm fine, Dom." she repeated.

"This time. I don't want to consider a next time. It fucks with me to think of another man's hands on you in _any_ capacity."

"I know. You go all caveman on me." She said rolling her eyes.

"No, not caveman. You can't understand what it does to me to see you hurt. And by another man. You're mine Letty. These are my lips." He explained, his eyes piercing hers as his words penetrated her mind.

"Normally the possessiveness would make me fight you, but with the adrenaline of the fight and the taming of your temper, I'm feeling a little forgiving."

"That all you feeling?"

"Well my lip hurts a little." She smiled.

"What else?"

"Come here." She beckoned, his lips pressing into hers, causing her to hiss in pain.

He pulled back angrily, and dumped her onto their bed, fist clenched and stalked towards their door.

"Dom!" She yelped, standing and running towards him, situating herself between him and the exit as his hand went to the knob.

She forced the door shut with her body, his form pinning her to the wood.

"Letty." He growled, his hands on either side of her head as he allowed his hips to pin her firmly in place.

"Stop being a fucking drama queen. Let it go." She growled back, her breathing a mix of irritation and arousal.

He grabbed for the knob again and she knocked his hand away then turned to face him, sliding her hands up the front of his shirt.

"Fucking you against the door doesn't solve our problems, Let." He sighed looking down at her.

"This," she motioned, "Is not a problem that we're having. You need to calm down, and pounding me against the wall if definitely going to fix that." She smirked, pushing the material up to expose his chest to her mouth. His hands went to her pants, sliding the leather down her hips and onto the floor as she stepped out of it, leaving her in a pair of lace panties.

Her mouth sucked in gulps of his exposed flesh, a smile playing on her lips as she felt his hands in her hair.

"You play dirty." He groaned, his eyes closing as she slipped her mouth over his nipple.

"You thought I wouldn't?" She whispered into his skin before standing onto her tippy toes and sucking his bottom lip into her mouth.

"You drive me crazy, baby." He moaned, hoisting her against the door, off her feet, as her hands went to her shirt pulling it over her head.

"I'm about to drive you insane. Don't be nice, tonight." She almost begged, a predatory growl sitting low in his throat as his eyes took her in.

"I'm never nice." He said seriously, situating her legs on either side of his arms as she reached below them to pull his rigid member from his pants.

"That a boy!" She encouraged, yelping as her head hit the back of the door as he pushed harshly into her, his mouth going to her neck, biting into the skin punishingly.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Dom sat up in bed, naked, as his fingers danced over Letty's bare back.<p>

He could see the bruises forming on the insides of her thighs from his fingertips and the bite marks on the back of her neck and shoulder.

"These are the only blemishes I want to see on you. _These_ make me want to spread you open and make love to you until you're crying for me to stop. These are like tattoos on your body that say 'Dom'.

Do you know what possession feels like for people like you and me, compared to people in the world? I'm not a jealous man, Letty. But I'm a protector. I'm a provider. You're tough and your own woman and that turns me on in ways you can't begin to understand. But none of that shit matters when a man puts his hands on you. Next time, this won't work. As amazing as tonight was, it's not going to keep me here."

"Ok." She sighed, understanding his vice, not faulting him for the way he felt. "I was distracted, by the way. I hit him once, and Mia screamed, and I hesitated. That's how he popped me in the mouth. Believe me, he paid for it dearly."

"Mia gets jumpy with alcohol. We gotta talk to her about that." He nodded, bending to kiss along her spine as she shivered at the touch.

"Yea, if I'm in fight mode, she has to act accordingly. It could have gotten us hurt."

"I don't like you fighting men. You can't knock everyone out, Letty. I don't want to even think of a 'next time'." He sighed.

"I can hold my own. But I'll keep your concern in mind."

"This is serious, Letty. I'm trying to let you know this is a trigger for me. I can't take this."

"Okay, baby. Got it. I promise I'll choose my battles wisely. I won't have a shot gun temper like some people I know." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Good, and hopefully I won't have to fuck anyone up on your behalf. I know your ego."

"My ego? You're one to talk. Aren't you the one talking possession and insanity?"

"You saying you don't feel it too?" he deadpanned, waiting on her reply.

"Not the point. I'm aware of my ego and I'm not ashamed and I'm not in denial. I just want us clear: someone puts hands on you, and I can't be reasoned with."

"I got it. You're so passionate. What am I gonna do with you?" she teased as he rolled her onto her back and massaged a breast.

"Suck me, fuck me, and keep bending over the hoods of cars and we're square." He smiled, watching as she stuck her hand out pinching his side.

"You have a dirty mouth." She snickered as he bent down licking at her hardened nipple.

"I have a dirty woman." He replied, crawling over her and situating himself between her thighs.

"I love you Letty. I just want to keep you safe. I don't want you to feel hurt."

"I know, papa. I know. I love you for it. But seriously, I have a mean right hook. This was his lucky day."

"Letty!"

"What?"

"I'm serious!"

"Me too! Ask Mia. He went down like a sack of potatoes."

"You drive me crazy." He sighed, pushing into her as she gasped mid laugh in pleasure.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin...Cuz we all know Letty can handle her shit...and she can handle Dom too! Whoo Hoo!<strong>


End file.
